Talk:Birth of a Spartan
So, what's up with the eyes? For what reason would the augmentation process change one's eye color? Other than it looking cool, of course. Personally, my pull out of somewhere rationalization would have to do with interaction with technology. If one were wearing some powered armor like the MJOLNIR, how would it know where you were looking? Perhaps during the augmentation process, they also applied some sort of nano-film over the eyes for this purpose. Then again, it could just be because of the muscle augments. The iris is a muscle after all. Can't see why they would flicker though. Hitodama 08:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah, the SPARTANs' suit has a neural interface that changes the user's thoughts into movement. The user probably just looks around with his/her eyes, and if s/he wanted to look behind him/herself, then the user just thinks of turning their head around, then the armour responds to this thought by moving the head section. More stuff here. Bottletopman 09:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but why the blue eyes? Hitodama 12:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Unlethal effect? If I was a UNSC Scientist trying to make sure three hundred children don't die, I probably wouldn't care if some of their eyes turned blue.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 12:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::At first I thought it was total bull, but upon further research, the truth of the matter is the color change maybe a Side Effect of "88947-OP24" which is a retina-inversion stabilizer, which boosts eyesight, color contrast and nighttime vision. In theory If the chemical is producing more melanocyte cells which produce pigment, eye color, in theory, can be changed. It is also possible that the eyes can change, based on the chemical reactions of the drug and hormonal changes within the body as a result of the augmentation. :::It is always worth noting that this may not be the case with every SPARTAN-III (remember that the SPARTAN-IIs did not receive this drug, they were given the Optical Capillary Reversal.) So if somebody has brown eyes they aren't going to change to blue as well, it is possible they could change but it may be dependent on the person, and how they react to the drug and their original Iris color. It may be that the drug reacted differently with Carter as outlined in the theory above and because his Iris color before the drug was administered was Hazel the reaction caused it to change to blue. Durandal-217 18:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Xai The Asian Spartan in the truck's name was Xai. The name tag said so. Watched the trailer on my HDTV. Looks like Xai-A248 but idk. //--TehK 19:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually his name is Kai-A019. SPARTAN-177 21:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Pain? Ok the thing was weird, like he was injected all over his body but onlyballed his fists and u guys know what i mean,same face, he did not shout/scream so like wtf? anyone know why he didnt show any pain?SPARTAN-III leader 03:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember that this is just the soft, easy and quick version of the augmentation, in actually the augmentation takes a long time and a SPARTAN-III is not alone in a room. It is in all honestly the most painful experience a person will ever experience in their life. You also have to remember that SPARTANS learn to endure pain, learn to turn it off and forget about it, after awhile it doesn't affect them as much. Some endure, others do not. Durandal-217 03:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: ::the reason that they do not show pain is because they do not experience any (apart from the needles themselves of course), remember, mendez told kurt that they now had better augmentation technology that would not be fatal or painful. plus, i think the s-IIIs augmentation is quick, simply because it is drug based, not surgery so its more like comparing a full scale operation to a few injections with the same end result. people think its a long period but with the S-IIIs procedures its like this, augmentation itself is very short, but the longer part is recuperating and getting used to the enhanced abilities. also to people who think that the rapid muscle growth seen in the video is fake, its not, soren-66s muscles grew rapidly during the process and thats why they couldnt fix him.Ghost mactavish 06:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Am I weird... ...because my first reaction to the trailer was "damn, it's 26th century and they still haven't gotten rid of PCMCIA cards? Wonder what the Master Chief had to use to start up his augmentation procedures? 3.5" diskettes, probably????" =) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 19:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Cononical inconsistencies Without fleshing them out here, should the article clarify on what canonical inconsistencies are found within the video, as to avert people of less knowledge of the Halo Universe to think that what's shown in the video is fact?Warhead xTEAMx 00:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :No. That should be listed in List of Inconsistencies in Halo.- Sketchist 00:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Trailer Music Does anyone know what the song used in the trailer was called? I've tried looking everywhere, even imdbed the director, but found nothing. Bman3k 03:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC)